


Hell's Bride

by RaineKeo



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineKeo/pseuds/RaineKeo
Summary: Alastor is the ruler of hell and everyone expected him to have a bride in his many years as ruling King. However, he refuses, in turn, he uses a fake bride to keep the realm off his back. What happens when he truly grow feelings for his so-called fake bride?
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 26
Kudos: 214





	1. What?!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a set in a AU world. 
> 
> This story can also be found on wattpad!

Alastor was easy to recognize among the people of Hell. His slim but build figure, his short red and black tufts of hair with small antlers resting on top of his head. His eyes red always seemingly to plot as he always kept a wide smile. By all means, he played his part as a demon as he was handsome, he was known as the radio demon after all.

Known to be one of the most powerful demons in hell within his years, even going as far as broadcasting it for all hell to hear. But the past couldn't change the present. 

Alastor walked among the people in the city as he calculated his thoughts. Pointed fingers and hushed voices as demons grouped up each different from the last, flooding the city as he walked. He knew of the variety of establishments in Hell and as much as he hated them he had no choice but to deal with them. For instance, like now, Alastor found himself standing in front of a strip club. 

With much dislike, Alastor walked in before being stopped for a moment by the bodyguard. Recognizing Alastor, he was escorted personally toward the owner’s office where he was forced to wait for a few minutes. Alastor just wanted to get this business done, quick in and out. The owner arrived shortly, he quickly got the information he wanted without much fuss. Thank goodness too, cause the whole building was starting to get to him, all he wanted was to burn it to the ground.

Alastor made his way to the second floor of the building where the VIP rooms were set up. He was looking for VP Room 69, Alastor scoffed at the room number. He stood just in front of the door, there were hushed voices from inside as Alastor gave a knock on the door. There was a brief moment of silence before there was the sound of footsteps coming toward the door. 

He was greeted with a male demon half dressed, their trouser threatening to fall off their hip as they leaned against the doorway blocking Alastor. “Why hello sir,” Alastor said as he stood straight waiting for the man to realize his mistake. Oh, but he didn't. The man dared to crossed his arms as he said “Yeah, I don't think so buddy. I paid and I'm getting the full…”. Only then did the man noticed that Alastor demur changed and the radio statics slowly surrounding both men. “Let me rephrase. You were just leaving. Now.” Alastor eyes had changed into radio’s dials as his grin widening as the world around them started to turn black. The man didn't hesitate as he fled the scene not once looking back. 

Alastor gave a small shake of his head and the world was back to normal as he entered the room, locking it behind him. Not far from the door, a small hallway led to a fairly large bed in the middle of the room as he headed toward it. On the bed, a slim figure of a spider demon with pink marking around their body, his mismatched eyes glazing at Alastor as he sported a smile revealing sharp teeth and a golden tooth. The person was lying belly down on the bed, the blanket thankfully covers most the demon or it was until they decided to sit upright facing him. The blanket pooled at their hips, revealing pink markings on their chest fluff causing Alastor to look away. 

Laughter could be heard at Alastor reaction before Alastor willed himself to look at the person once more. This time the stranger decided to spare Alastor and raise the blanket to cover their chest, as they leaned on their bend knees. “What can I do for ya? Since you scare off my customer.” the person spoke, looking at Alastor carefully. It was then, that Alastor hoped this person was fully aware of who he was or at least a vague idea. Alastor couldn't help but grin as he thought ‘Well this makes this much harder.”

“How would you like to leave this establishment for good?” Alastor started, watching as the figure got up grabbing the blanket with his lower arms. The person didn't answer as they walked over to a stream of curtains pulling them apart. This causes the room to light up from the lights on the streets, it then did Alastor noticed how dark the room was before. The figure turned back to him and spoke softly “And if I do?”, they crossed their higher set of arms as they looked at him. Their eyes narrowed as they focus on Alastor, the night light making them seem darker, unreadable as they said “So I will ask you again. What do you want?” 

“Mr. Angel Dust. I would like for us to get married.”

“No.”


	2. Unknown Feelings

Alastor was beyond shocked at Angel’s answer, almost as he was at Angel’s reaction to him. It was obvious to even a blind man that Angel could care less about him, must less to his proposal. Alastor watched as Angel gave him a wave with his hand in dismissal before he turned heading toward a small room disappearing as the door closed behind him. 

Alastor just stood his ground as he found his legs were firmly planted refusing to move as his mind flooded with thoughts. His mind replaying the conversation as he heard the sound of water running from the door where Angel had left him.

Angel just said, ``''No.” to him, this confused Alastor. There were hundreds, no thousands of demons of men and women who would kill for what Alastor had just offered to him. Alastor was so sure that the other demon would agree to his plans, but with a sudden realization that his plan wasn't going as planned. Something inside Alstor was moved. His shadow practically grinning widely in amusement at its owner’s reaction. This was an unknown feeling to him, and he was more than determined to find out what it was and kill it. 

A door opening bought Alastor out of his thoughts as he watched as Angel emerging from the bathroom, rubbing a towel at his slightly damp hair. They made eye connection before Alastor found himself taking the other appearances. He was fully dressed this time, but he noticed was the boob fluff that stuck out the other outfit. Alastor could feel a light flush on his face as he coughs clearing his throat before speaking.

“May I ask, what is your reasoning for your rejection Mr.Dust” 

Angel just stared at him for a moment before looking up as if the answer will be on the ceiling. Coming to a conclusion Angel merely shrugged before looking away from Alastor stating in an obvious tone. “I don't have one.”. This caused one of Alastor eyes to twitch at the response. He was rejected for no reason. The flush vanishing as a silent irritation quickly taking its place. Alastor pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes willing himself to calm down. As he reopened them he catches Anel walking closer to him, until he stood just mere inches away from him. 

He could smell bubblegum scent coming off the spider demon, as he stared back into pink curious eyes before they traveled down toward their lips. He watched as they moved but he heard no sounds before they were out of sight. Angel has taken a step back from Alastor, causing Alastor to focus on the demon before him once more. ‘This was unusual.’ Alastor thought it was rare if at all that he was off guard like that. But here he was, bewitched by the person in front of him for the (God knows how many) times tonight. 

Angel crossed his arms as he repeated himself. “I said I have a question for you.” Alastor perked up at this as he nodded toward the spider. “Also, enough with the ‘Mr.Dust’ business. Angel is more than enough. And, am I going to be paid extra for this? Cause if not, I’m going to leave.” Angel stated as he reinforced his statement by one hand point to the door and the other making a money sign. 

Alastor laughed at this, causing Angel to look at him oddly. Angel was such a fascinating creature, how was it the reports never said anything about this. He would had never knew if he had not come to meet him face to face. Collecting himself, Alastor gave him a wide grin as he said “Well my apologies Angel” the other demon name sounding right as the words left him before continuing “But you won’t be leaving until you agree.”. Angel simply gave him a doubtful look followed by a look that clearly stated ‘Make me. I dare you’.

Angel ignored him, as he tried to make his way toward the door only to be stopped by Alastor grabbing his arm. This caused Angel to backlash at Alastor, his lower arm trying to get his arm to lose from Alastor’s grip. Alastor was much stronger than the spider, pulling him back before letting him go causing the demon to fall back on the bed.

Something about this caused a thrill in Alastor’s body, the challenge of subduing Angel was causing mixed reactions inside Alastor. He didn't want to resort to violence just yet but something about Angel’s personality screamed that he required a little rough handling. Alastor needs to finish this quickly was his only thought before looking back at Angel. Angel has pulled his jacket down a little to see a handprint forming, he rubbed at it a little wincing at the pain before fixing his attire. 

Alastor felt bad, he didn't think he used that much force on the other man. He found himself wanting to reach out to comfort Angel but he willed himself to stay still. Angel just stared at him before sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed as he spoke “I should have known that wouldn't work. Worth a shot.”Alastor was surprised by Angel yet again, he expects at least a glare and some colorful words in hated terms but Angel was surprisingly civil about the situation. In fact he seemed slightly pleased by the rough handling, this causes a curious feeling to raise in Alastor as he willed away. 

Alastor’s shadow swirling wildly below his feet as he felt a wide grin taking place on his face. Alastor walked over to the bed, leaning toward Angel in a bow with his hand outstretched to him, his eyes dancing in amusement as he asked once more. 

“Will you enter this agreement with me, Angel.”


	3. Compromises

Angel was beyond unhappy with the person in front of him. This bastard who was not only grinning at him but managed to cause all kinds of trouble. He got rid of his last customer of the day, gave him a bruise and worse of all won't let him leave until he agrees to marry him.

Which is odd, most people knew who he was and what he does for a living. He wasn't exactly marriage material with his track record. But this freak of a demon was still determined to change Angel’s mind. Angel used a finger pushing the hand out of his face as he looked up at the man. ‘He was handsome, but there was something familiar about him.’ Angel thought as he watched Alastor straighten back up folding his arms behind him, his grin widening. The man was silent as he stared at Angel, studying him. 

‘Okay this is getting freaky. I gotta get out now’ was all Angel thought, Angel slid toward the end of the bed, his leg resting against each other as he leaned back on his higher set of arms while his lower set crossed against his fluff.

“What do I get out of this, if I agree with your so-called marriage?” Angel said making sure to state ‘I’ and ‘If’ dramatically. He watched as Alastor was taken aback for a moment before he could say something, Angel cut him off reminding him of his previous words. “The first one doesn't count”. He was referring to Alastor question whether or not Angel wanted to leave his job. This caused Alastor to chuckle before he spoke. 

“You will have my protection, a place to call your own, and of course your family...” 

Angel jolted up standing straight before Alastor could finish his sentence. His reaction was unclear as a million thoughts flashed through his mind. Thoughts of how Alastor knew about his family but how much did he knew.. Angel’s eyes took a dangerous glint as he walked up to the demon, a finger jabbing into his chest. “You stay away from my family. You hear me.” Angel growled out, his hands tightening in a fist at his side before he pushing himself chest to chest with Alastor showing how serious he was. 

Angel could hear his rapid heartbeat as he tried to stare down Alastor, knowing the demon knew too much already and he couldn't risk it. If possible Alastor grinned wider at Angel reaction in glee, he bought his staff up pushing angel finger away from his chest as he bought his other hand grabbing Angel’s face. Alastor eyes had an even darken glint then Angels as he spoke statics merging with his voice. “ **_Then say yes, darling._ ** ”

This genuinely scared Angel as he wrenched himself away from the man, gasping slightly. Angel was scared but somewhere in him, was also delighted at the strength and power Alastor just displayed. How wanted he was from this man. He felt like his heart would explode out of his chest or worse if Alastor could hear it. 

Taking a deep breath, Angel dusted himself off before turning back to Alastor who was, of course, watching him with a grin. “I want ground rules if I said yes,” Angel said smirking, he hoped the other didn't notice his discomfort. ‘There's no way he would yes. He will have to let me go.’ Angel thought proudly to himself as his hands found himself on his hips. 

“I expected no less.” was his answer. It was then that Angel knew he wasn't escaping the demon anytime soon.

Angel closed his eyes to suppress a sigh as he went with it, accepting his new fate. Angel sat back on the bed as he thought about his ground rules, watching Alastor dragged a chair in front of him sitting in it. “Oh I must mention for every ground rule you have, I will have one as well.” He said as he placed his staff resting against the chair, leaning back his finger folded neatly in his lap. Sighing Angel nodded.

“I don't want my family to know about this,” Angel said. Alastor quickly followed up nodding “Agreed”.

“You will not be taking part in activities such as this” Alastor said gesturing to the whole establishment. Angel found himself twitching slightly at that one before he slowly nodded hesitating. ‘He won’t know’ Angel thought.

“I want fat nugget to stay with me,” Angel said, watching as Alastor gave him a confused look. “What is a fat nugget?” Alastor asked confused his head tilting, this causes Angel to laugh a little at his reaction. It was oddly cute reminding Angel of a puppy before composing himself. “He is a pig”. Alastor grinned as though he knew exactly what Angel meant. He then stated loudly and proudly “Ah, to eat. Of course, you can keep this ‘fat nugget’”. Angel stared at him in shock before he sternly stated “No one is eating fat nugget. He is my baby.”. This caused Alastor to have a mixed reaction before he slowly nodded.

“You will be required to dress properly when we are seen outside.” Angel shrugged before agreeing. Crossdressing wasn't anything new to him but dressing properly was slightly new. They ran down a few more ground rules, such as living arrangements before they had a fairly decent list.

Alastor stood up, his hand outstretched once more for Angel to take. This time Angel did take his hand a small bright light formed at the contact before dispersing. A faint glow could be seen from under Angel’s right side chest and just above his shoulder on his lower right side of the base of Alastor’s neck before disappearing completely. Angel opened his suit revealing a small antler mark over his heart, his hand tracing the mark unaware that Alastor could see it as well. 

Alastor coughed, clearing his throat, grabbing Angel attention as he said: “It's time to head home dear.”. Angel slowly nodded before he following the demon out the room. His thoughts swirling.

‘What have I done?” He questioned, rubbing the mark from above his clothes, unaware that Alastor had matched his thoughts. 


	4. Introductions

The walk between the two demon was silent as the dead. Angel was following closely behind the other demon as he led the way down the streets.

Angel decided to occupy himself as he looked down at his chest as he continued to fiddle around with the new body marking resting over his heart. He didn't notice that Alastor had came to a stop being too engrossed in the marking Angel had crashed directly into Alastor’s back. He drew back from the male enough to rub his face from the impact as he could hear the faint sound of laughter.

“We are here’ 

Angel frowned at the laughter but he poked his head from around the other demon’s body to see a rather tall building in front of them. However that wasn't what confused Angel as he turned toward the red-cladded demon.

‘This is where he is going to live from now on?’

Angel had expected something a little more grand or even with a little bit more class but he wasn’t expecting a hotel. Pointing toward the building he couldn't help but ask. “Are you sure? This is a hotel you know…”

He stopped midway in his sentences when a thought came to him. Did he ever caught the name of his soon to be husband? His pink eyes widen as they stared at the demon, his mind quickly going thru his memory in hope he gotten something. He found that he never gotten a name nor was it mention however the demon knew his.

Angel was dragged out of his thoughts when he heard rustling of clothing of the other man from turning toward him. The demon had turned toward him with his arms placed behind his back as he spoke leaning close to Angel. “That it is. Rather observant of you to notice.”

Angel found himself frowning yet again as he crossed his higher set of arms over his fluffs as his lower set on his hip. He watched as the other closed the gap between them before feeling a hand just under his chin bringing his face to title upward.

“Come now my dear. Smile.”

Angel was puzzled by the other words before he noticed that they had collected quite a few stares and whispers already. He grumbled under his breath as he managed to plaster a small smile on his face as he reached out sliding his arm into the other. His partner arm wedged between his fluff as he began dragging toward the other male into the building.

Angel was pleasantly surprised as he entered the building. It was nothing that he expected it to be, in fact you would expect some high rank demon or royally lived here as the building was laced in crimson and gold coloring. Even the lobby had a sparkling glow as they entered the lobby where they were instantly met with someone standing.

“Welcome back, you highness.” the attendant spoke before bowing in respect toward the two demons in front of them. When the attendant came back up they turned toward the other male as they spoke. “And your guest, shall we get a room ready?”

Angel ignored the exchange between the two demons as he looked around the lobby as a child would on their first day of vacation. However something caught his eye, a large painting above the fireplace, it was portrait of his ‘husband’. Angel got closer to the painting until he could see the small golden plate under the framework as he read the words engraved.

“To Our King, Alastor”

Angel eyes widen at the words as he bought a single hand to his mouth covering his gasp as he connected the dots. He turned around to watch Alastor dismiss the attendant before turning in Angel’s direction. 

He could see the grin on Alastor face widen as he began making his way toward him. Angel was rooted in his position as Alastor gotten closer to him. Soon enough the male was standing by him, his red eyes seem to taunt him as he grinned at him.

Angel started to laugh out loud at this. Of all of his luck this was both amazing and shitty as he looked at Alastor.

“You would be the King of Hell wouldn't you.”

If possible Alastor grin widen at his words as he spoke tauntingly.

“I believe proper introductions are in order. Yes I am the King of Hell but you may call me Alastor. However don't forget my dear. You are also the bride to this King of Hell.” 


	5. Appearances

Alastor held a wide smile at Angel sulking one as he led them to their so-called home within the hotel. However what the red-headed demon failed to inform Angel was that he had gotten the top floor converted into a presidential penthouse of his liking for housing.

Upon reaching their floor, Angel was at awe with the new arrangements. Alastor had to hold in a chuckle that threatening to come out at Angel's curious nature to explore his new living quarters. However, he had more pressing matters to attend to and they required both of their presence to complete.

"We are going to need to make a public appearance together. Tonight." Alastor said as Angel instantly turn around toward him with a look of shock. "What?! But we just got here!" Angel half pouted his upper arm folded under his chest as his lower arm rested on his hip in anger. As cute the action was to Alastor, he didn't have the time to deal with this.

"Yes, we did. So shush your complaints until after you get properly dressed." Alastor said as he led Angel to the bedroom next to his own. He went directly toward one of the many closest and pulled out a simple suit for Angel to wear. He placed the suit on the bed where Angel had decided to flop on who gave him the look of insanity.

Without hesitation, Angel's eyes went from the suit to Alastor and stated in confidence. "I'm not wearing that."

Alastor could feel the irritating coming back to him as he looked at the other demon who had sat cross-legged on the bed while messing with the suit as if it offended his mother. "You will, and there is no debate about it." Alastor stated as he could feel his shadow giggling at Angel's antics.

Angel kept his ground with Alastor before getting off the bed, he slowly began to strip with Alastor in the room. This caused him to scowled at the spider demon instantly averting his eyes from the view.

"Must you undress with others around?! There is a working bathroom just feet away!" Alastor complained. "Big baby. People would beg me to get undress." Angel said rolling his eyes as he grabbed the suit off the bed before walking toward the bathroom.

Alastor resisted the sigh that wishes to escape him as he took the time to think to himself. He has this room prepared for Angel, and it was next to his own bedroom in case Angel tried to pull a fast one on him in the future.

Almost 20 minutes had passed since Angel had entered the bathroom and failed to return to the bedroom. Alastor who had taken a seat in a nearby chair was reaching his limit as he stood up with the full intention of breaking the door down.

However before he could, the bathroom door swung open and Angel had walked out before him. Alastor was ready to lecture the spider demon but he noticed what the demon was wearing. The undershirt was open with the visible chest fluff sticking out, the blazer has been turned into a makeshift corset around Angel midsection but what was more shocking was the pants. The long fabric was cut short just above the demon's knee while Angel had kept his previous heels from before.

Any resembles the previous outfit has disappeared as Angel had completely destroyed it to make a new one out of it.

"Not my best but this will work. Words of advice, don't use knives for fashion. Does a terrible job." Angel said revealing said knife that he used before turning toward Alastor.

"What? Don't like it? I think I did pretty good with that monstrous you gave me"

Alastor was at a loss for words. He was both amazed and anger at Angel's action. Amazed that the demon was able to make such an outfit in such a short time but angry that the spider demon disregarded his command. But somewhere in him this action did not surprise him in fact, it made him happy that Angel wasn't going to just bow down to him even knowing who he was.

Alastor had managed to collect himself as he stepped closer to the demon, watching them step back from him until he was back to a wall. "Normally those who go against my command are killed on the spot." Alastor said his eyes taking a dark glint before turning away from demon walking out the room.

"But I must admit it does look nice. However there won't be a next time if you ignore me again."


End file.
